Where the Winds Blow
by BurnoutRush
Summary: Everything seems peaceful for the Flock. No School, ITEX, or worries. But when Terra finds a secret room, the world around her shatters as an ugly truth reveals itself and the Flock find out a horrible secret: the end is near, and Terra maybe the cause...
1. Prologue

**I'm back everyone! Yay! Okay, so for anyone who has noticed I deleted "Message in a Bottle" because it just wasn't getting anywhere. But I've come up with another story that I hope you'll really enjoy. As always the Flock finds themsevles in another jam so all needs to be fixed. Here's a better summery then the one on the front: All is peacful in the Flock's lives. No School, no ITEX, no worries, or so they thought. One day Terra finds a secret room under the house and her world shatters as her parents truths reveal themselves to her and the Flock. Not to mention that ITEX isn't all dead. Now the Flock finds themsevles at crossroads as they learn the devsating truth: the end is near, and Terra could be the cause of it. **

**I hope you enjoy this fan-fiction. I start high school soon so I have no idea when I'm going to update but I'll do so as much as I can. Now let the games begin!**

* * *

Prologue:

The black screen blinked with life suddenly. The person on watch was so surprised that all they could do was stare. That was the second thing in the last thirty seconds that surprised the person. Not only did he find out this huge secret that people never thought possible, but now the person was receiving signals from a place no one ever _dreamed_would come back to life.

Quickly the person put on their headset and listened, but of course there was only the sound of the normal white noise. But the words were typed out as if the person on the other side of the signal knew they couldn't be heard.

Subject number 630 is alive on the third planet. The subject is now becoming aware of its powers. Must find subject soon, before it is too late. 

The message ended but was still laying on the screen. The person watching was in complete shock. They realized this and quickly wrote down the message word by word on a notepad. Then the person picked up the phone and inserted a code number.

Someone picked up immediately.

"Sir," said the person. "Station Three just received a message. Yes. This message came from a bounce back satellite. Yes. I'll fax you the message with coordinates. Yes, yes sir. I'll do that right of way." The person put down the phone and rushed off to a different part of the building letting the letter in their lap fall to the ground.

The man on the other line hung up the phone and looked around. Soon the fax with the message had arrived and he read it over and over again, memorizing it. He picked up the phone and punched in a code number.

"Yes, I need to speak with the President. It's important." Said the General. "Yes sir, it's true. We're moving into Code: Green. Yes sir, I'll do that. Goodbye." The General dropped the fax that landed on the table next to another letter.

The President put down the phone and sighed. Looking around his office he knew he'd never see it this way again. Calm and quiet.

He sat back down and picked up the phone, punching in a random number. As he started talking his eyes lingered to a letter on his desk. It was a simple letter, nothing much to it but on sentence that stood out in the middle of the page. Just three words. But the President knew it would change the world.

* * *

**I know it looks short but hold on, I got more short chapter to come XD See you next time! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New chapter! And-**

**Iggy: Guess who's back?**

**Me: That's right! The whole Flock is back for another round!**

**Iggy: So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! **

**Me: Remember! I own nothing!**

**Iggy/Me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Maximum Ride:

Where the Winds Blow

Chapter One:

_Terra's (p.o.v):_

If only words could describe what I felt. But they can't. Not by a long shot. As most of you know, I've been living with the Flock for about a few months now. In my house. Didn't know that? Well now you do.

Have you ever been called special? Well I have, but that's mostly because of my freakish powers and ability to fly. But that's not because of me. It was the freakish scientists fault. Or so I thought. So anyone thought. But from this moment, this point in time, I knew I was different, even from the Flock. Some how, without anyone telling me, I knew this was true. Now I just had to figure why.

Exploring the house. I had done this many times since I came back here. I possibly did it when I was little. But my memories are still foggy. It was something to keep me busy in the day. I don't know how Max and the rest could live four years of doing nothing. While the rest sleep in past four or play video games till their eyes drop out, I try to occupy my time. Mostly it was cleaning, because Max and the others never seem to do it, and yes I get teased a lot for it, but other then that it's exploring the house or flying around. And today it was to hot to fly and everything was clean.

A few months ago I found the way to the basement. It was full of boxes that was full of, well stuff. Lots of files, letters, books and what not. But I still look around. I haven't even made my way to the back yet.

Today I poke around some boxes near the wall. Nothing but junk really but it all fascinates me. I never really knew my parents so seeing and reading all of this gives me some insight on who they were. Though, I have yet to find a document dating from before my birth, it must be somewhere.

A box that was touching the wall was in my way so I nudge it a little. It's heavy, that's for sure, but little by little I push it out of the way. But suddenly my foot slips as if falling and I tumble backwards to the ground. To my surprise I see I had stepped into a small set of stairs leading to a door. So surprised by this, curiosity overcomes me and I push the box completely off the stairway hole. I reach for the plain looking door when the nob shocks me. I step back. Looking at the door I see a fate outline of a hand print on the door. Without thinking I put my hand there and it lit up. I felt it scanning my hand and hear a ding and the door opens ajar. I push it open and stare in shock.

The room was full of computers and wires that were blinking off and on. Noises from all over draw attention but my main focus was on the biggest screen. Unlike the rest that were static-y, this had messages on the screen.

The first one I could see was dated nine years ago. It said:

**Dr. Lin! Dr. Lin! You must get out of there! They are coming for you! Dr. Lin! Are you there? Dr. Lin!**

The messages were like that almost to the bottom of the screen until the newest message was there. This time it's date was only this morning.

** Dr. Lin, there is a Code: Green setup**. **Please respond. You're in grave danger! They know about the Trif. They're executing plan 630. You must protect the Trif. **

Suddenly I hear a beeping and jump. I turn to see the light on the fax machine blinking green. A paper was being printed out. Just a plain piece of paper.

Without much a thought I pick up the paper. It had no name, no address, nothing. Expect three words. I stare wide eyed at it. I want to scream at the top of my lungs but not a word comes out of me. I stare at the words, fully knowing them by heart. It said:

**ITEX is alive. **

**

* * *

**

**The Flock: *stares wide-eyed* **

**Me: Guys? It's just a story.**

**The Flock: *still staring wide-eyed* **

**Me: Uh...okay then. *turns to reader* Well, I hope you're enjoying the story cause there's more to come! See you next time!  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Iggy: It's Us!**

**Fang: As if they didn't know that.**

**Me/Iggy: *stare at Fang in annoyance***

**Fang: What?**

**Me: Remember everyone! I own nothing!**

**Iggy/Fang/Me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The labs smelled deeply of fresh blood. The scent seemed to rot in the air and just stay there. The horrid smell seemed even worse when in the lab piano music played loudly. It was so calming it didn't match the scent of the blood.

The rookie assistant was shivering at how creepy this whole scenario was. His boss just kept walking smoothly along as if it were nothing. She was just cold like that.

"Dr. Viner, where are we going?" The rookie asked. Dr. Viner didn't even bother to turn around.

"Well Thomas, you're finally going to get to see our project we've worked so hard on." She answered.

"Project? I thought we could no longer hold projects after the Raid last summer." Rookie Thomas asked.

"It is true that after the Raid, nothing for the School will be the same again," She stopped suddenly. "but then again, we're not part of the School," She looked at him with glaring eyes. "are we?" She turned and contained walking.

Thomas knew the School was shut down, but he also thought ITEX was too. As if reading his mind, Dr. Viner answered his unspoken question.

"It's true that we are still part of ITEX, but we go by a different name. Here we are the Society. Gifted scientists with the powers of the world." They came up to a door and Dr. Viner put her hand on a hand pad. It scanned her hand then slid the door open. They walked downwards until they reached another set of sliding doors. Dr. Viner stopped and looked at Thomas.

"Are you ready Thomas?" She asked. Thomas couldn't say a word so he simply nodded yes. She turned back and pushed a button.

Inside was a long hall. One side of cages, mostly empty, the other full of cylinder tubes with forms inside. Thomas stared in amazement.

"Do you know what these are Thomas?" Thomas stared at Dr. Viner but shook his head no. She sighed as if disappointed.

"They're Extraterrestrials." Thomas stared in shock. Dr. Viner stared walking. "They landed on this planet about 15 years ago. Now most of them are still in a coma, but some are good and kicking.

"We call them Harpies. They're natural born hunters like a cat, plus hawk in a humanoid form." Thomas stared at the cylinders. All he could see was a large shape that looked like an egg covered in feathers.

"They're all female with long claws sharper then knives and a large pair of wings-

"Ah, excuse me Dr. Viner, but what's their purpose? What did they come here for?" Thomas asked. Dr. Viner was silent, then insend of explaining, she walked towards one of the cages. In the corner sat a girl who looked 18.

"Thorn?" The girl looked up. "Thomas here would like to ask you something." Dr. Viner pushed Thomas towards the cage.

"A..ah…ah…I…um, hear you have wings," It wasn't a question but Thorn stood up as if she didn't want too. Suddenly she out stretched a pair of giant, red wings that went beyond the cage. Thorn stared at Thomas in displeasure.

"You human disgust me." She said as though she had only learned English a little while ago. She spat at where Thomas stood but he stepped back in time. Thomas looked at Dr. Viner but she only looked towards Thorn.

"And what is your purpose on Earth?" She asked. Thorn hissed loudly.

"Ji'ko rikA." Thorn said. She growled. "To hunt."

"To hunt what?" She pushed. Thorn stared as if she didn't want to answer but had to anyways.

"To hunt bird kids." Thorn growled.

* * *

**Nudge: Boy, that Thorn person doesn't sound very nice. **

**Angel: I bet all she needs is a nice big hug!**

**Max: Uhh...I'm not going to hug a natural born hunter with nails sharper then knives.**

**Angel: :|**

**Me: Okay then...*turns to reader* Want to know who Thorn really is? Keep reading to find out more! until next time...  
**

**The Flock/me: see you later!  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry everyone! (;~;) I'm just seriously stressed with school at the moment.**

**Fang: *cough* or you're just lazy *cough, cough* **

**Me: Well you don't go to school do you! Why don't you upload the chapters?**

**Fang: Nah. **

**Me: (=_=')**

**Iggy: Well...okay then *turns to reader* enjoy. Hopefully I can keep these two from killing each other. Remember: She owns nothing!  
**

* * *

Chapter Three:

_Max's(p.o.v):_

I am not a morning person. I am not a cook, nor good at being girly. I'm a tom-boy who can't even remember if I _ever _wore a dress. I'm not school smart but sure as hell am street smart. But most importantly, I am not a morning person, but as I saw the look on Terra's face, I woke up instantly. It was like shire terror on her face.

Now we were all staying in the secret room Terra had found. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel seemed quick fascinated that we had been living above this room for so long. For Fang, Iggy, Terra and I, well, we all felt something was wrong.

I read the letter again for like the fifty-ith time now but I had already memorized it. We all had our different reactions to the letter. Iggy, when Terra had given him sight, was shocked somewhat like Terra. Terra was still pale to a point I was getting worried. Fang looked, well, like Fang looks even in situation like this. I…I have doubts to a point where I really wasn't as shocked.

"You think we should take this note seriously?" Fang asked as if he had read my mind. I stare at him.

"I'm not sure." I reply. Terra looks at me in outrage.

"Of course we need to take this seriously!" Terra says. "You read the fax, and the message on the computer! I think something major is about to happen."

We all stare at her with a bit of shock on our faces, then it sort of turned into a mixed sadness. No one knew what it was like being in Terra's place right now but her. Finding out her father's secret room, seeing messages that haven't been seen in years, finding out the ITEX is back. I couldn't imagine what it's like to her right now. Right when it seemed she was getting everything back, more stuff comes to confuse her.

Some how she seemed to know what I was thinking, what we were all thinking, and stared at us all. She sighed loudly.

"I need air." Suddenly she exited the room before any of us could say anything. Iggy was about to go after her when Fang stopped him.

"Dude, she needs space." Fang told Iggy. Iggy held back, though I could tell he just wanted to push Fang away. I put my hand on his shoulder and he sunk back down. We both look at Fang.

"Well, what do you think Fang?" I ask. He looks down in thought.

"Well, first off do you think we should be taking this seriously? I mean, the messages on the computer could mean anything, and the fax could be some sort of prank." Fang said.

"Then it's one sick prank." Iggy says. "I mean, who would do that? Plus there has to be a reason the fax was sent here, of all places."

"Who knows? Maybe they just typed in random numbers."

"But after all we've been through with the School, with ITEX, you really think it's just a random occurrence?" Iggy argued. Fang bit his thumb nail, trying to think. After a long-ish pause. Then he looked at us.

"I'd rather it just be random." He said finally.

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

I had to get away. I just had to. I couldn't take the sight of all of them anymore. Why were they asking question like that? Of course the fax isn't a hoax! Who would make something like _that _up and so happen to send it the group of bird kids that brought it down, sort of. And the messages. They were for my dad. The person sending them had no idea he was…was gone.

I burst out the door and hit the sky as soon as I opened my wings wide. Up and up I went till I was sure no one could see me from the ground. From there I sort of mid-drifted in the air. I could no longer hold it in. It was to over powering. I start crying right there in the sky.

"Dammit. Dammit it all!" I yell out though I know no one could hear me. For a moment I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. I cried, holding my gut, knowing fully well I wanted to scream. But I don't. Instead I stop flying and dive-bomb to the Earth below me. I stop right before I hit ground and run into the forest. Without much a thought I run deep in hoping no one finds me and start taking out all my anger on the tree in front of me.

After about an hour or so of kicking and punching the tree until I'm scratched up and bleeding, someone finds me. And that someone was Iggy.

_Iggy's(p.o.v):_

We all would have like it if this _thing _really was all just a joke. Someone messing with us. A very cruel someone, but still just a joke. That maybe in the future we'd all laugh at how stupid we were for believing or falling for it. But as soon as I saw Terra's face, I knew I had to think otherwise.

I stop short of her. She looks at me. I could only gap at her. Her knuckles were red and bloody. Her legs scratched harshly. Her eyes puffy from crying. She was breathing hard. She stood up straight and wiped her eyes, only to smear a little blood on her face. She tried her best to stop crying, but it hurt just seeing it.

"Iggy, I was just….um…just, well…" I walk up to her and wipe the blood off her face. She looked surprised at me. It was then I noticed a red glint in her eyes fade away. I try not to notice it.

I smile weakly.

"Not worry, we've all had those days." I say. Terra looks down.

"But I don't know what else to do Iggy." She says. "I thought…I thought we we're through dealing with…with them. I thought I knew about my parents too. Bt know, it's like I don't know anymore."

I stare, only giving a sad face back. I had to think quickly. But I couldn't. All I could do was put my hand on her shoulder and try my best to smile.

"Don't worry. Whatever it is, I know we'll make it through, together." Terra stares at me, but I only smile. She's still not convinced.

* * *

**Me: Sorry everyone. I want to upload as much as possible but I can never find the time. This weekend I got a wedding and camp to go to so I'm not sure if I'll upload soon, but don't worry cause this is only the beginning! In fact, I'll let you in a little secret: This story line will be a saga so there are two more sequels to this. I'm already in the planning process for the two. To find out more I'll be leaving hints in the before/after notes so watch out for those. Thank you for all you're support, I really appreciate it! :D  
**

**Flock/me: Until next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**I"M SORRY! I"M REALLY SORRY! I really didn't mean to make you wait so long, I swear!**

**Fang: Enough, you're forgiven. **

**Me: .' FANG!**

**Iggy: Okay guys, let's not kill each other here. *readers* Things are not looking good on this side, but please! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Four:

The lab was very dark though that didn't stop Thorn. She could see everything in the dark. It was her gift. Though it was the same for all her people.

She sat in her little corner of the cage, wrapping her wings as tightly around her as possible. It was always cold in the labs and Thorn hated the cold.

"So, Umi, you still awake?" Thorn didn't answer the voice. "Ha, figures. Of course I know you're awake Umi. Remember, I'm more powerful then you."

"If Iumi were more powerful she would not have crashed." Thorn answered. Silents.

"You know our job Umi. Find Trif and destroy it. This is just the long way around." Thorn didn't say anymore. Iumi thought for a moment. Then she came up to the part where Thorn's cage met her own. She outstretched her hand and touched Thorn's shaven head. Thorn wanted to jump up, but remained on the ground.

"Poor, poor, Thorn. You use to have beautiful hair. Glowing finely of all different colors. I was always a little jealous of your hair-,"

"Jealousy is a human emotion. It is useless to us who have little to no emotions, or have you forgotten the way of our people?" Thorn said turning her head so Iumi's hand would let her go. Iumi stood still. She looked down.

Of course Iumi hadn't forgotten her people. She wanted them more then Umi knew. But she would never say so. Not to Umi.

Suddenly the lights turned on. They both looked up to see Dr. Viner walk towards them. Iumi sat down, looking as Dr. Viner walked and stood between the two cages. She looked at both of them.

"Well, you two seem up and about." said coldly. She stared at the two of them, arms crossed. "Rose, Thorn, we found 630. It's time to put the Plan into effect."

Thorn growled and thrashed at the cage in anger.

"Dumb human was not to get in the way with our work! Dumb human was to let us out!" Thorn said. Dr. Viner seemed not to think or act at Thorn's words. She turned and faced Rose.

"Rose, it's time to show your true powers, if you do have them." Dr. Viner turned back to Thorn. "We no longer require you Thorn. Your memory will be terminated and you'll be transported somewhere….more suitable." Even Rose was shocked at this but did not show it. Thorn gasped loudly though.

"But…but…but…" Thorn tried to say.

"But what? You prove no worth so you are to be replaced. Someone more suitable to cooperate with us will take your place." Dr. Viner said coldly.

"But you can't!" Thorn yelled slamming her hands against the bars. Dr. Viner would only stare. It was not natural for Harpies to cry but even Thorn began to feel tears fill her eyes. When Rose saw this she was so shocked that she gapped at Thorn. Dr. Viner made no notion or movement of mercy.

Instead she opened Rose's cage and walked her out. She then opened Thorn's cage and pushed Rose inside.

"Will you do the honors Rose?" Dr. Viner asked. Rose was so shocked at what was happening that she could think. She could only stare at Thorn whose tears were falling to the ground. Rose kneeled down and came face to face with Thorn. For a second Thorn thought she saw a hint of remorse on Rose's face.

Suddenly Rose's fingers lit up in a glow of light. Rose stared. Right as she put her fingers on Thorn's forehead, she mouthed something that Thorn could barely make out but Thorn thought she said:

_Forgive me._

But then she blacked out.

* * *

**Nudge: Aww, poor Rose, or Umi, or Thorn, or- gosh these names are hard to remember, and say!**

**Angel: No they're not, just say it the way they're spelled. Umi is said U-me or like the name Yumi. Iumi is the same only with the I so you say I-U-me. See? Easy!**

**Nudge: =_=' **

**Angel: uhh...okay then...**

**Me/ The Flock: See you next time!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Trying my best not to hurt Fang...not working...**

**Max: This is a short chapter but enjoy anyways!**

**Gazzy: Or else! :]**

**Max/Me: :|**

**Angel: Remember:**

**Fang/Iggy: She owns nothing!**

**Nudge/Me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five:

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

For two whole days my head had been filled with nothing but questions. And nothing could be done about it. First I tried to see if I could write a message back to who ever sent it on the computer. Problem was no keyboard. Second, we find a keyboard. Nothing happened. Third, Nudge tried her hand at the computer. It nearly knocked her out with electricity. She couldn't get anything before she was knocked out. Forth, we tried to see who sent the fax. Problem, none of us knows how to use a fax, much less figure out who sent what. Fifth, Max had to explain everything to her mom. So she did. We couldn't get a hold of Jeb because he was on some sort of assiment in Peru and we have no way to reach him. Max's mom came over and tried her hand at the fax, but said everything was lost because of a blown fuse. So, she stayed a bit and tried to help answer questions, but while she did that she made cookies. I'm sorry but not even cookies could get my mind away from this whatever it is. Now it's the end of the third day of questions and they keep piling up.

So here I am, staring at a computer screen for what I believe is hours, just staring, thinking that maybe, just maybe, another message would come up. But what am I saying? The last message wasn't sent till nine years later. So here I stare. I think if I get up, I'll fall down out of dizziness.

Suddenly I hear a knock and look up at Fang. I'm a bit surprised that it was him. I'd think everyone was sick of this and wanted to stay away.

"My I come in?" He asked.

"You already are." I reply. Sorry but after almost three days my blood sugar is running low. He comes in more.

"Iggy says dinner's ready." He says.

"Not hungry." I say staring back at the screen. I hear Fang sigh.

"I know that's not true." Fang says. Damn that Fang and his ability to tell the truth of people.

"Well I'm not going to eat." I say trying hard not to start yelling at him.

"You know staring at a screen won't help you. You need to stop for a moment and-

"And what?" I swing around and face him. "What Fang, really? Can you not tell I'm a little busy at the moment? I don't want to stop even for a moment!" As soon as I said it the anger rushed out of me. I looked down at the floor. "Sorry, I…didn't mean to yell." I say. I feel Fang's eyes staring as if right through me.

"It's okay." I hear Fang say. I look up at him. "We all know that feeling. It sucks. But you know, you don't have to go through things alone." I can only stare. "I can't promise this is going to be easy, it won't, but…you got us so, I guess I'm trying to say, don't think your alone on this 'kay?" Fang. Surprises me and the most random times….and also the most helpful.

"Anyways, if you're not going to eat can I have your food?" And there goes my respect for the guy.

"No way dude! That food is mine!" Suddenly I find myself racing Fang upstairs and laughing with the Flock again. But my mind kept wondering back to….everything.

* * *

**Max: Wow, Fang...has a heart XD**

**Me: Heehee, yup, if only it were true. **

**Fang: I'm glad it's not! **

**Me/Max/Nudge/Iggy/Gazzy: *stares with a smirk***

**Me: Whatever you say Fang. Whatever you say. **

**Fang: -/-'**

**

* * *

Angel: Hey there everyone! It's time for a clue! The dark can be a scary place with out a light to guide the way! Things are destructive too! Traveling into the darkness we go, with severed hearts and determination! Tell me how you think the ending of the story will be okay! See you next time!  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Another short one! I hope you like it! **

**The Flock/me: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter Six:

_Iumi's(p.o.v):_

Saying good-bye is like driving a dagger into my own heart. Why do I do as told? Is it 'cause I'm only Iumi? But even Umi can stand up for herself and she's Umi. Of course they gave her stupid earth name. Thorn. How stupid of them. The people of the third planet are just…..stupid. Then they gave the worst name they could! Rose! What a weak name! Stupid people. I will not even pity them when this world ends. That is, if we can stop Trif. But how the hell can we do that when most of my people are either dead or in a coma? The only one I could trust was Umi and…they tore her away from me. If only…..I had more time.

Right now, they are telling me that one of the other's had woken up and is wishing to see me. I'm not sure who it is. They walk me down a hall. Empty this place seems. I wonder what happened to this place before? Never mind. This place won't be here much longer. They place me in a room. It was empty expect for a metal table and the door on the other side of the room.

Suddenly the door opens and Dr. Viner comes in, followed by….no….it can't be!

Walking into the room came a tall female I knew from the start. Her pale white skin. Red eyes, like all of ours, only they seemed truly evil. Dark, sleek hair that ran down her back. I couldn't believe Kiumi was standing in front of me. She smiled evilly at me, that twisted smile of hers.

"Iumi." She said in our born tongue. "What a pleasant thing to see you here."

"Kiumi….I…I…" I could barely say anything. Kiumi shook her head then walked gracefully towards me. She put her hand on top of my head and was right in my face.

"Where's your respect?" Suddenly she pushed me down to my knees. I stare at the floor. She grips my hair and pulls my head up. She stares as if right through me.

"You mean nothing you worthless trash." She let's go of my hair but grabs my arm and throws me to the wall. I just lay there on my side till the burning on my sides go away. Kiumi walks towards me again and grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet.

"You're pathetic. Worthless. You mean nothing to us." Kiumi slapped me hard across the face and I fell to my knees.

"Lin!" I hear Dr. Viner say. "Enough. She's the only Harpy out of a coma. She must help you. She's the only one." Kiumi laughed.

"Are you kidding?" She said in a half laugh in human tongue. She looked at Dr. Viner. "What about Umi? I thought she was awake too. She'd be much better then this worthless garbage."

"She's all we've got. Make due." Dr. Viner ordered.

"Hmp." Kiumi crossed her arms. Stiffly I pushed myself to a sitting position. I couldn't do anything to stop Kiumi. Kiumi was powerful. More powerful then me.

_"You. Worthless. Little. Brat!" Kiumi had yelled at me as she slapped me nonstop across the face. I was in shock of her that I couldn't do anything, though I couldn't do anything anyways. Kiumi ruled over us in the academy. _

_ She rose her hand up high to strike when suddenly I was pushed out of the way. Falling to the floor I stare in surprise. Even Kiumi was surprised. But her hand came down hard upon Umi and she fell to the floor. Her lip was bleeding and left eye closed out of pain. But she stood up anyways. _

_ "Iumi is not worthless!" Umi yelled at Kiumi. We were both to shocked to say anything. "Never call Iumi worthless again!" _

It was so long ago that I had forgotten. Kiumi smirked. She knew what I was thinking and grabbed my hair again.

"Where's your little friend now? No one's here to save your life this time." Kiumi pushed me back to the ground and walked out of the room. I lay there, very still. Wishing Umi was here. With me.

* * *

**Angel: Kiumi sounds like a bully. **

**Max: Yeah, a winged harpy from outerspace bully. **

**Me: See you next time!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Right, so we're back with the Flock here. Hopefully all will go well! I'd really like it if you R&R. I know it can get annoying when everyone asks you to do, but I'd like to hear from you guys. Your questions or comments or whatever, but not anything mean please. I work hard on this. Even if it means not doing homework lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'm not sure when is the next time I'll be able to upload so here you go!**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

_Iggy's(p.o.v): _

It was horrible to find Terra beaten and bleeding. It makes me as angry as hell. But to see that she did that to herself, well it makes me sad/angry. For the next few days I kept my eyes on her, well when I had my sight, so I made the most of it. Today, my sight was gone. Along with the sunny days. Max says there's fog everywhere that it's like that one movie based on Stephen King's book. I stayed with Terra in the secret room, as the younger kids call it. We talked a lot about the messages, fax, meanings and what not, but didn't move an inch in progress.

When it was most likely been hours, I hear Terra sigh loudly.

"This is hopeless!" Terra says. "Nothing is working!" I stare in Terra's direction in surprise.

"It's not like you to give up so easily." I try to joke.

"This isn't easy Iggy." Terra says plainly. I shut up. "I wish there was something more. A clue! A note! Something that could get us some answers. And what about ITEX? Is it really back? Are we in danger again? Iggy, I don't want to fight again." I had no words for Terra. I could only stare. Blankly.

"Terra, none of us want to fight again. But I'm pretty sure we're safe way out here. No one can find us out here." I say finally. Terra is silent.

Suddenly I hear a distant chopping sound. Coming this way. I knew what it was too.

"Iggy? What is it?" Terra asks.

"Chopper." Terra gasps but then stands up. We both run out of the room and up the stairs.

"Max! Fang! Everyone!" Terra yelled. We ran onto the porch and stared up at the sky, though all I could see was white mist.

"What is it? Why were you yelling?" Max asks as she and the others gather on the porch.

"I hear a chopper." I say. I feel them all tense up. They all stayed silent, trying to hear the chopper for themselves. Soon it became an all too real reality for we could all hear the chopper. And it was getting way to close. We couldn't see anything because of the clouds, but it sounded as though it were right next to us. The, we saw it. It wasn't a very large chopper, but it sure made a lot of noise. But for some odd reason, it didn't go down, or even try to come near the house. Instead it sort of just hovered in the sky as if waiting for something. Then we saw it. A little dark object was sent crashing to the Earth below. Looking more closely we could all see that it was a person crashing to Earth.

"Terra, who is- but before I could finish Terra had already jumped off the porch and into the sky "Terra!" Suddenly I do the same and go after her. She reaches the person first, falling with the person until her arms are under the person's shoulders. That was hard since the first thing I notice about the person was their giant, red wings. Second was that the person was a girl.

"Iggy! I need some help here!" Terra shouts, obviously saving her shock for after we land. I grab Terra's hands from underneath and we form a sort of net. Next we see Max and Fang and the rest trying to hold on to whatever they could to help. Gently we flew downwards, trying our best to be careful. The girl was tall though. At least six feet. Untouchably Terra had given back my sight as we hit ground and rushed the giant girl to the house. We laid her down on the couch but her feet were hanging off the end.

"Who is she?" Nudge asked. None of us answered. We just stare.

"I can't get anything off her. Good or bad. It's like she's…blank." Angel says. I look at the girl. Her red wings were folded neatly inwards so she was laying on her back. She was almost bald, only a bit of hair growing but it was such a light color you could notice. Her skin was a sickly pale color, like she hadn't been in natural sunlight for a very long time. For the first time in a while I looked at Terra. She was staring deeply down at the girl as if in a trance. I wonder if anyone else noticed the red in her silver eyes.

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

**Dear Diary,**

** We found a…person today. For whatever reason someone throw this person out of a helicopter and flew off. But the person was no ordinary person. She had wings. Giant, red wings. She looked like she hadn't been outside for a long time and her head is shaved, but I can't help getting this feeling that I know her…somehow. I'm not sure. Anyways, she's resting in my room now, still to wake up. I'm going to watch her. This is so strange. All of it. First the secret room, the fax, the messages on the computer, and now this! I can't believe it! And there's one more thing. I'm sure no one noticed this but while I was in the bathroom I noticed red flashes in my eyes. I'm not sure what it is, I hope it's nothing, but they're there. At least, they were. Maybe I should talk to Iggy about this. **

** -Terra**

**

* * *

**

**Angel: Trouble is on it's way as Terra's question pile up. It seems to Terra that she's all alone on this quest to find herself. To bad she doesn't know the true loneliness that lies ahead of her. The Truth is hard to speak, without air. **

**The Flock/ Me: Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Dudes, I'm like seriously sorry about the long wait, I just lost track of time and all this crainess happened, but I promise, I'll upload now. I got loads of chapters ready and am almost finished. I just hope you guys haven't given up on me or thought me dead ;~; **

**Anways, here's a short chapter. I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

Dr. Viner walked bristly down the hall. Without hesitation, without mercy. Piano music buzzed in her ears but she ultimately ignored it. The woman was on a mission, and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way.

Bursting through the doors she stepped into the room where Lin was waiting. Dr. Viner was, of course, very angry with her, but seeing how lazy Lin seemed only made her angrier. But she never showed it. She slammed the doors shut and looked them. She had made perfectly sure that they'd meet in one of the only rooms without cameras.

"Lin," Lin looked up as though Dr. Viner with only her eyes. "You lied to us." Lin smirked.

"How ever do you mean Dr.?" She asked, though she knew what she meant. Dr. Viner frowned. Silently, but quickly she took off her jacket. Slightly she unfolded one of her gray wings. Instantly Lin stared in a hungry shock. Her eyes seemed even more blood-ridden. Dr. Viner stood perfectly still. Lin's breathing was getting even harder as she tried to control herself but she knew she would fail. Suddenly her hand shot out, nails at full length, edging at Dr. Viner but she moved her head just enough to miss the impact. Quickly Lin grabbed her arm and fell to the ground, holding her hand down. Dr. Viner looked down on her. Lin stared, one eye more open than the other.

"Lin, you know you can't control it. You also know you can't hurt me. I have what you need, and you have what I need." Lin just stared. Then, finally, she acted, but it wasn't what Dr. Viner expected.

"Ha, ha," Lin smirked. "You think I need you? I don't need anyone! I can single-handily destroy this world without you or anyone else's help. All, except, that is, the Trif, and I don't need your help with that either." Dr. Viner, though surprised by Lin's outburst, refused to show emotion. She picked up her lab coat, tucked in her wings, and left the room, knowing she had failed.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for another short one. There will be a lot of short ones. I'm also sorry for not commenting like I use too. I'm really not in the sprirt to do so, but maybe I will later. **

* * *

Chapter Nine:

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

_Running. The world looks screwed. A mess. Everything ended and there's only one thing to do. I'm running. The black hole is worsening. So why am I running towards it? I don't know. I feel like I have no control. All I can do is run towards it. _

_ "Terra!" I hear Iggy calling me. Iggy. My eyes are wet. I know that. Tears roll down my face. "TERRA!" He calls out louder, but I can't turn around. It would be too painful. It would hurt too much. Both of us. I can't even call back to him. I'm getting closer to the edge. I can feel the rush of the thing. _

_ "I'm sorry Iggy." I whisper. Suddenly I just jump and light blinds me. _

_ "TERRA-!"_

I blink my eyes open. I'm sitting in a chair in my room. The girl is still sleeping on my bed. Looking out the window I see it's sunset. I stretch, getting up, trying to act as though everything is normal. My eyes linger to the girl. Who was she? Why does she seem so familiar?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turn towards it but Iggy's already inside. He didn't look really happy.

"Iggy- but he cut me off.

"Terra, stop. You know a lot has happened in only a few days. And now," he side-looked at the girl. "Now this. Terra, I think….something really is happening. And it has to do with you." I gaped at him. Was he accusing me for all of this? I felt my blood rising but tried to control it.

"What are you saying Iggy?" I ask. Iggy doesn't talk at first. Sighs, looks at the girl then to the ground. Since he entered the room he hasn't looked me in the eyes once.

"Iggy, why aren't you looking at me?" His eyes linger to me, but he's still not really looking. Finally his eyes meet mine. They were…sad. His eyes were sad looking.

"Terra, I- But he didn't finish. Suddenly the girl started groaning and even mumbled. Both of us went wide-eyed. Speechless.

"_…kora, ich- ah mie, YUMI!" _She suddenly screamed. Her eyes opened wide and she sat up in bed. Actually, it was more of a stand up and get in fighting position as soon as she saw Iggy and me. _"Kumi! Ya, xin torey?" _She yelled at us. It was then Max and the others had burst into the room. She fell backwards only to back against the wall. She stared at us as if she were some scared animal. _"Ya, xin torey? Xin torey?" _she repeated.

"What happened?" Max asked me.  
"I don't know. She just suddenly woke up!" I tell her. We all look at the girl. She's breathing hard. She doesn't know what to do, just stares at us madly. I have to do something. I step forward and hold out my hand.

"It's okay, we're your friends." I say, but she stills tries to back away. I get alittle closer, I'm in arms length of her.

_"NEN!" _She shouts. Suddenly something shots out of her fingers and shots my arm. Everyone gasps but all I can do is stare at her.

"Terra, you're arm!" Max tells me. I look down. Blood was coming out of three long scratches. I look back at the girl. Her breathing was even heavier. I take one step closer, not sure what I'm thinking.

"Terra, don't!" The flock says, but I only get closer. It's like I'm in some sort of trance or something. The girl stares at me.

_"Nen! Nen! Nen!" _She repeated. _"NEN!" _Her fingers shoot up again. The Flock is to shock to even breathe. There wasn't time even to do anything. Her hand shot up. My neck is in prefect range. Suddenly I felt the tips break my skin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Another really short one. Sorry about that. I promise things will pick up soon, just...please keep reading ;_;**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

_Iggy's (p.o.v):_

I can't breath, only stare, as if in slow motion. Terra walks slowly. The girl is shouting. Her arm moves quickly, and suddenly, as the dagger like things touch Terra's throat Terra's hand grabs it. For a brief moment there was no air in the room, only static.

No one is breathing. Because of this no one said anything either. No one dared move. Suddenly a small drip of blood came from Terra's neck. Terra flinched and suddenly, before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling Terra away for the girl. Max and the others took action as well making a human wall in front of the girl, looking ready to fight the girl. Max had already pulled the girl up by her collar and about ready to punch her. Terra was struggling in my arms.

"No! Max! STOP!" She escapes from my arms and pushed Max away from the girl and held her arms out. "You can't!" Terra told Max.

"What are you doing Terra?" Max asks. "That 'thing' was about to pierce you through the neck!"

"She didn't mean it! She's just confused and scared!" Terra says. Max was about to open her mouth to argue when Angel stepped next to Terra.

"Terra's right!" She says. "I can't tell what she's thinking cause her thought are in some other language, but she's not bad! Just lost!" Max looks into Angel's eyes. Angel sends a thought to everyone.

_"Just like Terra was." _No one said anything. We all got the message. There was no air in the room again. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Not so short this time...sort of...ha. Geez, so Fang get's his time, if only for a little while. Man. I'm so out of it. Um, so yeah, I realized how much I should have been writing about Fang and Max, but in all honesty, I sort of leave that to Patterson to write, but since this is my story, I felt guilty and just put some bits(tiny bits) in there, for like three seconds. Yeah. Of course, I also have my own little story about Fang. *spoilers* but I love messing around and even putting Fang with Terra, but only in my head. Maybe I'll write the story I got in my head with Fang, Iggy , and Terra in the middle...lulz. anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

_Max's(p.o.v):_

Not once did I like the idea of that…thing staying here, but Terra wouldn't hear another word of it. I bet she'd stand up for that thing even if it killed her! Still, Terra remains unchanged. Angel joined her side even, and little by little changing everyone else's mind about her too. Am I the only sane person here?

The weather hasn't gotten any better either. It's getting cooler outside. Fall was almost here, but this fog! A whole army could hide in it without being seen!

Fang enters in on my glaring out the window, being as Fang-like as he possibly could.

"You know the truth Max, why you're feeling this way towards her." He tells me. I don't look at him, refuse too. "The only reason you're acting this way is cause you're scared." My eyes widen and I jump out of my seat, about ready to kick his ass.

"The only reason I don't want her here is cause she was about to hurt Terra! She would've hurt all of us!" Fang remains still. Our eyes meet and my heart thumps. I'm not sure why, but it did. I didn't react. I hated the fact everyone was siding with…that thing.

"Since you're not going to talk, I'll tell you something.

"Terra's been with…her for the past hour and has even started getting her to talk."

"Why should I care? She-It doesn't belong here! She's an outsider! An alien!" I can't believe I just said that, but it was true. I don't know where it came from, or anything, but I know it doesn't belong here, with us.

Fang looked a bit…angry. Suddenly he grabs my hand and pushes me against the wall. He rose above me, staring right into my eyes. For a moment it felt like my heart stopped, but I believe it was just from the shock of his actions. He looked very angry now.

"Terra was one of those 'aliens'" He said simply, full force in his voice. Then, he let go, making me slide to the ground, as he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_Fang'(p.o.v):_

I knew something happened when Max called our little visitor 'an alien'. Something wrong. I wasn't sure why, but it just happened. Terra, I guess. She popped into my head. I was thinking how much Max didn't trust her, and now she would take a bullet for her. Our visitor was just a little afraid, like an animal in a cage, she couldn't help but attack.

I walk down the hall where I see Terra closing a door gently. She turns to me and smiles, putting a finger to her lips. I walk towards her and we head down stairs, where the children were watching TV.

"She must be one of the most interesting people I have ever met!" Terra exclaimed in all excitement.

"Can you even understand what she's saying?" I ask, not sure if I remember hearing her even speak English.

"Well…sort of, a tiny bit. At first it was hard to try and talk to her, and then Angel stepped in and helped. After we got her to trust us, the rest was easy. Sort of." I stop.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I ask. She looked at me, a bit worried.

"Well, she doesn't remember much…" Terra trailed off. I stare.

"What does that mean?"

"Um…for some reason…half her memory had been whipped out." Terra doesn't look at me. I can only stare at her. Seriously, I wasn't surprised our visitor had something wrong with her. I'd probably be more worried if she didn't.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heehee, yup. Dr. Viner, the toy puppet to a bigger plan. Sometimes she seems to think hersekf high, but when something happenes, that when she's truely kickass, but I'll have to right that later. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

From the moment Dr. Viner realized the truth, she knew she could no longer trust Lin, or for that matter, anyone else. The rest of the day became very unsettling and soon paranoia crept up on the Doctor. Suddenly she felt as if everyone was watching her, as if in on some big, huge plan. She had no choice, she had to call him.

She walked briskly to her office, locked the door, shut the blinds, and grabbed the phone. She punched in a nine digit code that an automatic voice answered too. It asked for a code word and the Doctor whispered it, patience wearing thin, paranoia running high. Finally a voice picked up.

"Dr. Viner, what brings you to call so late?" The voice asked. Dr. Viner didn't realize how late it really was until she looked and saw it was almost midnight.

"Forgive me Professor, but this is urgent. I'm afraid…Plan 630 will be harder to accomplish then we originally thought. It seems Lin hasn't been telling us the whole truth." Dr. Viner explained. There was a pause, for thought.

"It's clear this matter won't solve itself. I've already gotten information in that the X-Labs are already on the move and are planning to find 630 themselves." He said.

"Not unless Lin gets to it first. She's dead set on destroying 630." There was another pause.

"This is not good. Someone has to reach 630 before Lin or X-Labs. I can't move on this front, so you will have to find her." Dr. Viner's eyes widened.

"Her? 630 is a human?" Dr. Viner asked in surprise.

"Yes and no. Dr. Viner, you're the only one who can get to her before Lin, I have to trust you with this. It's either this, or the end of us all." Dr. Viner got serious again.

"Yes sir. Understood." Dr. Viner said, her ex-military years returning to her. "How do I find…her?"

"With the only people that find anything. You must find a flock." Dr. Viner was already making plans in her head about going through old ITEX fillies and finding a flock when suddenly her door was smashed in. Dr. Viner dropped the phone and stared in shock before she felt an intense shocking pain and everything turned black.

The group took her body, leaving the phone, dangling off the desk.

"Dr. Viner, are you there? Dr. Viner? Dr. Vine-


	14. Chapter 13

**Finally! Some fighting! Hell yeah! Well...not really, but soon, I promise ^^ **

**At least this is longer. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:

_Iggy's(p.o.v):_

Six days, three hours, and zero seconds. That's how long _Umi _has been here. Tonight is the first night she'll actually be eating with us. Her, and Terra.

For the last six days Terra had been with Umi non-stop. The only time I really saw her was when she was sleep on the couch after a full night of talking to Umi. It was three days ago I last talked to her. She came out running to tell everyone she found out Umi's name.

Tonight I cooked something special. Not because I wanted to, but Angel said Umi 'required' only certain things to eat. Pizza isn't one of them.

Gazzy tapped at the table, impatiently.

"Man, where are they? I'm starving!" Gazzy complained.

"Maybe someone could go check on them?" Nudge suggested. I starred the sickly looking soup more, feeling like I could pass out from the smell alone. It smelled worse than one of Gazzy's big ones. Gross.

"I'll check on them." I say, willing for a chance to leave the nasty soup behind. I go up the stairs before anyone can protest. Hey, I wasn't the only one who wanted to get away from the soup. I knock on Terra's door.

"Hold on!" I hear Terra call from inside. There are mummers and whispers, than the door opens and feel Angel's eyes watching me.

"Hello Iggy." Angel greeted. I try and smile nicely.

"You guys ready for dinner? It's ready?" I ask kindly.

"Yeah, just a moment." Suddenly the door closes in front of my face. Barely an inch away from hitting my nose. Another second later it opens again and I feel the presence of three people.

"Hi Iggy." My heart fills up with happiness. It felt like it had been forever since she had said my name. She links arms with me and inside I get all warm and stuff. At first I thought it was just from Terra being so close, then I realize she had just given back my sight. She was smiling at me. Umi stared at me and since I didn't want to seem like a bad person I smiled at her, but she only clung onto Terra's arm more, like a small child. I untangle my arm from Terra's and put them in my pocket.

"I hope your friend is hungry, because I made a lot of soup and I don't think anyone else is willing to eat it." I try avoiding Terra's eyes. We all go downstairs, where Max and Fang sat down at the table. Everyone was staring at Umi, and she was staring back. In the corner of my eye I saw her grip Terra's arm more. How old is this kid?

Terra guided her to a seat and sit next to her, smiling brightly. I put a bowl of the revolting soup in front of her and everyone grimaces. Expect for Terra.

"Umi, this is the flock. Max, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, and you already know Angel and I. Flock, this is Umi." Terra said brightly pointing us all out. No one said anything. We all just stared at one another, feeling awkward. Surprisingly it was Umi who spoke first.

"Thank you very much for saving me." She said in her thick accent. She didn't look at us, but we all stared, not sure what we should do. Then Max took her stand as leader.

"You're welcome…Umi." It sounded like it took every ounce of strength for her to say Umi's name. Umi looked at her in surprise.

"And I am sorry for almost hurting your family." She added. Umi looked completely worried, like a sad puppy in the pound not knowing if she'll get adopted or not. Max looks as if she's not sure what to do next. She turns to Terra, who nods, and finally smiles, slightly.

"No harm done." Max says. Umi, for the first time, smiles.

_Max's(p.o.v): _

It took every ounce of strength but finally I said "You're welcome…Umi." Umi stares in surprise as if not knowing that I had even the capability to say her name, let alone use it in a sentence.

"And I am sorry for almost hurting your family." Umi added. I stare at her and suddenly the memory from the first day I met Terra came back to me. She acted the same way. Talked the same, gestured the same, even had those puppy dog eyes. I look at Terra. How much she had changed in only the past few months. Took over more, became stronger. She was no longer the scared little girl that fell from the sky and right into our lives. I wonder if this is why Terra sided with Umi so much.

Terra nods at me and I finally get it. I look at Umi and smile slightly. I'm going to give her a chance.

"No harm done." Umi smiles, as if knowing things would be okay.

Umi fell asleep and soon the little ones followed. I was going downstairs when I saw Terra sitting at the table, in deep thought. I stare at her. Some how I knew she knew I was there, but didn't turn towards me.

"Long day, huh?" She asked me. I take a seat. Terra's staring out the window, into the first cloudless night we've had in a while. I sigh. Things were silent tonight. Crickets were chirping, a soft breeze rustled the leaves outside the door, it was calm and peaceful. It wasn't like I really wanted to go into deep conversation at the moment.

"I just want you to know," She turns towards me. "how grateful I am. Of you accepting Umi." I don't know how to reply to that, but Terra doesn't seem to mind. She looks outside the window again.

"Terra," I start slowly. She looks at me. "I…I- but I stop myself and listen really closely. Something was wrong. The crickets had suddenly stopped making noise, and the wind seemed to become dead silent. Something was very wrong.

Terra noticed as well and stood up from her seat. But as she did, something powerful broke all the glass windows, the lights went out, and suddenly I knew we were under attack.


	15. Chapter 14

**Another shorty here. But fighting ^^ anyways, the story really gets started here and moves on. I know it may be early, but is anyone liking my character Umi? I thought she was...very unique. Anyways, just a thought. Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

The glass had all shattered, along with the sliding door. I barely saw dark shadows move inside the house. Suddenly we were surrounded by dark figures. They started hitting me in various pressure points that brought me to my knees, but as I tried to fight them, they moved away in such speeds I had never seen.

The flock had quickly gathered downstairs, or was this mysterious force making us all join together? I noticed Umi was nowhere in sight. I started up the stairs.

"Terra!" Iggy shouted. He was trying to get to me, but was being surrounded by the attackers. Attackers anyone could barely see, let alone fight. Without thinking I put my hands together and a sudden burst of light makes them evaporate? He gets free and joins me as we try to fight our way upstairs. It's not easy. Those things try and grab us, and then as soon as we fight back they disappear. But as soon as we get to the room I bust open the door.

Umi's fighting off the shadows as we were, but she actually looked like she knew how to fight them. She looked towards us in terror, and determination.

"Make sure the flock is not all in the same place!" She shouted. We both stare, as if forgetting the flock really was all in one place. A loud scream comes from downstairs.

"Oh no!" I say, before trying to run downstairs, but one of the shadows get me and try straggling me. For shadows that evaporate in light, they sure were solid. It chocked me, pinning me against the floor. I could nothing but stare, trying to breath. Then Umi came from behind and whacked it over the head with something I couldn't see. I got up and started for the stairs.

"Terra!"

"Iggy!" I look back at him. Umi was being pinned just like I was, and Iggy choked. But as I tried to moved, something hit me hard over the head, causing me to blackout. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Another shorty here.**

**I would like to put something out there before anyone asks or hates. Where Kiumi, Iumi, and Umi are from, there are very few men left. In an extreamly destant past, when Kiumi was young, the men were called to fight an unknown war that killed off most of the men. Now, please try to remember she is an alien, from a different planet. Things are different and work differently there. Now, their world is very women based and on the rare event a son is born(children are born only so often) the son is kept with the men to learn with them. It is very rough living for them, and there is soon fear that the men will off and die(not like they're needed. The women can, I guess, bare children with or without man). So, now that I've made things weird for you, enjoy the read! :D**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

Things happened for a reason. Kiumi knew not to question that. She remembered the war that tore her world apart, back home. She was only six when it happened, living with both her parents. Then her father, like all the men, was called to help the fight. Before he left he told her that, if she learned nothing else, she should know that whatever happens happens for a reason, and she shouldn't question it. Two months later she got the news her father would never be coming home…

"Mistress!" Kiumi looked up. One of the guards were saluting her, then put his hands behind his back. "The Knights have returned, along with the Trif." Kiumi gets up.

"Good. I will examine them." She told the guard. She walked quickly down the hall to the cages. They glowed blue light to show the lasers were on. In the largest cage sat five struggling kids, all with wings and all looking like they're ready for a fight.

Two were blue eyed and light blonde, one was dark skinned. The oldest male had black, long hair like hers, covering one eye. The oldest female had light brown hair and looked furious. Kiumi wondered why the Trif was so violet looking, but passed it off.

"Who are these four?" Kiumi demanded.

"Helpers of the Trif. We thought it be best to take them all in so there's no chance of outside help." One guard said quickly. Kiumi stared at the Trif, who stared back.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled the Trif. "Who the hell are you?" Kiumi stood silently.

"Your greatest enemy, Trif." She finally said. She clutched her teeth.

"Let us go you stupid bi-!" But just as the Trif got up and grabbed the bars, she froze and fell to the floor, paralyzed.

"Max!" The rest of her helpers shouted.

"Don't get your hopes up. You'll be as good as paralyzed as she is soon enough." Kiumi turned her backs towards them, no longer wishing to look at such mockery.

"Wait!" A guard yelled. She turned. "I just got a report from the Knights! Those weren't the only ones in the house." Kiumi felt a little surprised, but stood her ground and listened. "There were three more. One of them was Umi. She's awaken." Now this shocked Kiumi. There was no way Umi could have woken from Iumi's spell. No way!

"There's more." A small, determined voice rises. Kiumi stares at the small, little girl. "Max isn't the one you're looking for. Max isn't the Trif." Kiumi fell short for words.


	17. Chapter 16

**Last one tonight. I'll upload the rest tomorrow, or what I got. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:

_Iggy's(p.o.v):_

I tightened the grip on my backpack. Camping gear, food, med kit, and clothes. Everything we would need. Less than an hour ago I woke up in one of my own nightmares. The Flock's been kidnapped. Less than 20 minutes ago we decided that the only choice we had was to try and go to where Umi thought she was before ending up here. Umi thinks the best chance we have is on the upper east coast. So to New York City we go! Again!

"Iggy," I turn. Terra's waiting in the doorframe. "We're ready." I stare her. Something I haven't done in a while. It's times like this I see how much she's changed. Her hair a bit longer, her changed attitude and leadership. To think it was only months ago she landed right into my life, literally.

"Me too." I say. We head down stairs where Umi is already waiting. She stared at us, then at the door.

"You know the land better then I, you shall lead."

Terra took lead before anything could be said. Up in the air we went. As we flew, I saw Max's mom's car drive up. She would take care of the place until we got back. I followed Terra closely. For hours no one said anything. I was forced into a soundless flight when all I wanted to do was talk to someone. Finally, as the sun made the sky turn red, I heard someone speak.

"May we land?" Umi said. Terra nodded and we landed in a clearing in a forest. We quickly turned it into a camp. Just like old days. Sort of.

"Hey Terra," I say sitting down. "Got a minute?" She sits next to me but doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look at me. "Look, I know a lot has been going on. The last few days have been…nothing close to ordinary, but I just…" How do I put this? "You're not alone on this." She looks at me. There's something in her eyes that tell me something had to hit her. She looks down again.

"I know, it's just, so much has been on my mind, everything that's been happening to us, to me. I feel like we're about to fight another war." I stare. The world around us was always changing, and just as we begin to feel like we're safe at last, we're pulled into another situation. I wouldn't blame Terra if she wanted to start crying right there on the spot, but Terra was strong, on the outside at least. Who knows what she's thinking.

"Excuse me." We both look up at Umi. "I think I remembered something you should both hear." We stare at her, bracing ourselves.

"What is it?" Terra asks.

"Well, I can tell you one thing for sure. We're headed in the right direction. The place I believe is called The Society. I think they are some sort of branch of ITEX, but really far off. They're almost completely on their own except money wise. ITEX is their source." Terra jumped up.

"Umi that's great! Now we have a name!" I quickly jumped up and grabbed Terra's arm. She turned to me.

"I know what you're thinking, and no. I'm sorry to have to be the responsible one here, but we need to sleep. We'll head out tomorrow." Terra sighed in defeat.

"There's something else." We both turned as we heard Umi's grave voice. She stared at us, then looked right at Terra. "I believe, no, I'm certain the things that attacked us and kidnapped your friends wasn't after me. They were after you."


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright! Here's some more! Sorry, but the song is fake. I made it up on the spot so don't ask about it. and god's nows how bad I am at writing songs :P anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

The day after yesterday is the yesterday of tomorrow. I think that's how those things work. It's how I felt. Like everything in my brain had been scrambled. But I need to stop thinking about that because we're all more than just hungry.

"If I don't get some food right now I think I might faint." Said Iggy loudly. I scan the ground some more, but with no luck. There wasn't a single building around.

"Try and keep it together. There's bound to be a place somewhere."

"But I'm hungry now!" Iggy complained.

"Shut up! Your hungry makes me even more hungry! And your beginning to sound like Gazzy!" I tell him. He's quiet. I look down below at the evergreen forest. When we left the house, we didn't count on how much food we'd need, and within two days we had run out. Without food, we were starving, and because we're so hungry, we also fly slower. I stare until I make out the thin gray line that is a road.

"Hey! A road! And I think I see cars!" I say. Iggy lightens up.

"Where's there's a road there's bound to be food!" And it was that we quickly found a place to eat. We sunk into the woods and carefully made our way to the building, looking as human as possible. But as soon as Iggy and I saw the place, it was hard to.

"All you can eat! This place is the best!" Iggy said setting down his plate stock piled high with food. I felt people staring, but who are they to judge a hungry boy? Well, boy/mutation with wings. Umi on the other hand, hardly had anything on her plate and ate slowly.

"Are you seriously not starving?" I ask her.

"I am able to go 40 moons with little to no food and have no need for water." Umi said sounding very smart.

"How?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I just know I can." Umi said. Right lost all of her memories. Angel was helping with that. She said she'd be able to come up with something that would allow her to receive those lost memories, since memories never leave the brain.

In the background we heard the horrible sound of someone singing, and turn our heads to see the guy, not that much older than us, make a fool of himself, halfway laughing through his song.

"Karaoke?" Iggy asked.

"Guess so. Didn't realize it when we came in." I replied.

"What's 'Kara-o-key'?" Umi asked.

"Just when you're forced to sing some lame song and get laughed at." Iggy told her.

"I couldn't sing to save my life!" I said with a laugh.

"Got that right!"

"Hey!" I punched Iggy in the arm. "Ignore him. I just don't like singing."

A gang of more teenagers came in and joined the bad singer's group, laughing some more and annoying everyone in the restaurant. A couple walked up when they spotted Iggy. A plastic girl who looks like she never worked a day in her life, and her jock of a boyfriend.

"Oh wow!" The girl exclaimed looking at Iggy. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!"

"Minnie! Knock it off, leave those kids alone!" Her boyfriend told her, but she just shooed him off. She sat next to Iggy, staring at him with her large brown eyes.

"You're cute. You from around here..?" The girl started. I grabbed Iggy's arm quickly, pulling him towards me.

"Fortunately not." I tell her.

"Come on Minnie!" The jock grabbed her arm, but she kept at it.

"Hold up Ronnie, who said you could push me around like that?" The two started arguing to a point they stopped noticing us. I pushed Umi and nodded towards the door. We tried to quickly get away before an even larger scene took place, but we were stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Suddenly things happened all at once. The manager came out, more teenagers showed up, and before I knew it, Iggy was being dragged away. Things became so noise and loud that I lost track of everything until-

"Storms upbringing, I want to cry, I want you so bad I lied." The room got extremely quiet just listening to Iggy's soft voice. "I tried so hard to hind, it was killing me inside. If only you were again, I know I wouldn't cry. It's sad to say goodbye, I wish we didn't-but time comes, and we're on our own again, doing what we know is right, still, at night, what I know are lies, I think about the one-the one thing I did right. It was you, all this time. You were my life and my world, oh why oh we'd have to say goodbye?"

Iggy stopped as did everything else in the room. The chaos that was in the room was all gone as everyone stared at him. Suddenly he smiled crookedly. His wings shot up and everybody gasped.

"That's all folks!" The skylight shuttered and we were all outside before we knew what happened.

…

_Iggy's(p.o.v):_

"Wow Iggy, I'm really impressed. I didn't know you could sing." Terra tells me as we keep flying east.

"I didn't know you could get jealous." I smirk and Terra turns red.

"I do not! I was just trying to get that girl to leave us alone!" I smirk. Total jealousy.

"Humans are strange." I hear Umi behind us. I turn to her. "Why do you say that? Don't they have jealousy where it is you come from?"

"I don't remember, but I don't believe so. If my dreams are truly just memories, my world is very different from yours in all aspects." Umi said.

"Well I don't think that. You look just like a human, so I don't think you're 100% different." I say.

"Hey, I think I see a place we can camp. Over there by that lake see?" Terra says. So we make another night sleeping in tents. Just like the old days.


	19. Chapter 18

**Teehee. Well, about time to hear what's goign on with Max and the others. Here you go. Oh, in case you haven't caught on already, Kiumi is crazy, like in a mad crazy psyco luntic bad way. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

_Max's(p.o.v):_

There are three things I know for certain right now. The Flock and I(not counting Iggy and Terra) have been kidnapped by some crazed person. Second, she thought I was someone I'm not. Third, she's seriously pissed right now.

Stuck in my cage, all I want to do is laugh. How funny it is that after all this time that the School had been chasing me, and these guys caught me in one night.

I hear her now, that woman yelling, screaming really. You'd think your voice would break after so much but no, she keeps it up.

_Hey, Angel. _I see Angel's heard me. _What's going on?_

_She's angry. Very angry. _

_ Got that. What else? _

_ Well, she's not going to kill us…_

_ But? _

_ She's not letting us go either. _

_Great, lovely, what are we going to be then? Bait for Terra and Iggy?_

_I was just about to get to that part…_

_Lovely. _ I stop thinking and curl up into a ball. Why'd this happen to us? And what was this Trif thing all about?

"You!" Miss. Queen Bee stares at me. "Get her out!" They pull me out, those shadow things, so there's no way I can escape from them. They pull me into a room and the Queen shuts to door. She stares at me for a while.

"You are not human." She tells me.

"Look who's playing catch up." I say. She ignores this.

"I don't like going through details, truth is, you're smart, and strong, and can fly. Why not join us? My side? We can get rid of the Trif and Humankind together." She tells me.

"Sounds lovely, expect for two things. My mom is one of those humans and I have no business with your 'Trif'." I tell her. She sighs. There's a TV in the corner that she turns on, the news plays. Pictures from around the world are shone. Some of riots, others of religious happenings. Fires of words and fires of guns. Something big was happening.

"- as we are now getting reports from the Vatican, a large riot has started. The lists of international injuries from these riots are climbing as experts say they will. Here on the home front, riots have been at the bare minimum, with few accidents." It changed to show pictures of animals running away or hiding. Large flocks of birds flying god knows where.

"In other news, animals across the globe have been disappearing or leaving natural habitats as an accumulated number of animals have been spotted in New York City's Central Park. Researchers believe these animals have come from miles around and think that the disappearances of animals have been from-," Queen turns it off. I stare.

"What? No cartoons?" I ask. She frowns.

"That chaos you see before you is the Trif's doing. The Trif is causing this. It's step one of the plan to destroy the planet and your kind." I try not to look interested, but if this has something to do with someone in my Flock, I want to know.

"How?" Queens leans until her face is inches from mine.

"First the Trif causes global panic, then where ever her illumination point is, animals will try to go. Storms will follow the day of, and a sort of black hole will do the rest. And there's nothing anyone can do about it. Only the Trif can stop it." She stated. I looked like I was in shock, because I was. I stared at her. "I can get you and your friends out, maybe even your mother but you'll have to do something for me." I swallow and stare at her in determination.

"What?" I ask. She smiles and puts a pun in my hand.

"Kill her."


	20. Chapter 19

**I really hope someone out there has the heart to feel sorry for Umi. Just saying. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

_Terra's(p.o.v):_

I swam in the lake, grateful for the chance to do something other than think. Who cares if my clothes get wet? Umi and Iggy join me and we swim around for who knows how long. The sun's going down now turning the water an orange color. I lie on my back as the water drifts slowly. I stare at my hand, make it glow.

"Huh." I say to nothing.

"What is it?" Iggy asks.

"Nothing." I tell him, but for the briefest moment I thought the light in my hand was blue, not yellow. How odd.

"Well…" Iggy drifted. There wasn't much to say at the moment.

"When did you start singing?" I ask. Iggy shrugs.

"I don't know. Never really did, not that I remember. Ha."

"What is it?"

"Just thought about something."

"What?"

"About having lived in a cage, how I must have been a real bird in a cage." I stare at the sky. "You know what?" I don't say anything. "Today would have been the third day."

"Of what?" I ask.

"Of having my sight." I try and sit up, only to realize I'm in water and fall through. Iggy grabs me, holding me by the waist. My feet sink in the mud at the bottom as the waist high water calms down, and Iggy kisses me on the lips. I don't hold back.

…

_Everything is gone. Everyone is dead. You're the only one left. Terra, you left us to die. _

I sit up in the dark tent. Somehow it feels like a 107 degrees outside and I'm dying to get out. I move towards the lake and put my feet in. The cold water feels great that I can't resist but to dive right in it again. It feels much better, laying on top of the water.

_Everything is gone. Everyone is dead. You're the only one left. Terra, you left. You left us to die!_

Words seem to be diving into my brain out of nowhere. I feel sick, like the first day I was flying with the Flock, only worse. This feeling, it was guilt. But over what? I didn't do anything to anyone to feel guilty about. I stare at my hand again, creating a light. But this time I knew. In my hand I wasn't holding a bright, yellow sphere, but a blue one. Then it happened. Something grabbed my waist, something in the water. I was forced underwater before I could even scream for help. The thing muffled my mouth and straggled my neck. It dragged me even father down until I started fading in and out. What was happening? Was it those things that kidnapped the Flock? Was I going to die soon?

My world seemed to quickly come to a close as everything started to drift off. What would Iggy do? What's he going to do when he can't find me? Or Umi? Where'd she go? Would they still go after the Flock? I could only hope so, but in my heart I knew that Iggy would do anything he could to get me, and if he were to find me dead, he'd be to heartbroken to go on. Iggy…Iggy…I…can't…breath-

_Splash!_

"Come on! Quickly!"

"She's not breathing! She's not breathing!"

"Clam down! Hold her hand or something. I'll give her CPR. One, two, three,"

"Terra,"

"One, two, three!"

_Cough, cough! _My head spun around. My mind was blank and my vision blurry. I can't feel my legs, but they must have been shaking. My hands are shaking. I'm being wrapped up in blankets, then in some ones arms. I still can't tell what is what. I feel like at any moment something else could happen, like I'm still in the water and about to be pulled down again. I must have blacked out because the next thing I see is the bright, blue sky and Iggy's face looking down at me. He smiles at me, but his face looks tired. Was he up all night or something?

"You're awake." He says, as though he needed reassurance himself.

"Iggy…" My words drift. Something inside me wants me to black out again, but I force it aside. Still my words slant. "How long…?" Iggy looks nervously, sad too.

"Two, almost three days, in and out." He finally said. "First time you talked though…well, real words at least." I stare at him. Three days? I was out that long?

"-and now we turn to breaking news." I turn my head, wondering where the voice was coming from. Iggy answered before I could ask.

"We found a radio. Thought we could use some music, but all they play is the news." Iggy informed me. Something was up. His face, his reaction. Something was happening to him. Suddenly my eyes dart everywhere.

"Where's Umi?" I ask. Iggy only stares sadly at me. "Where's Umi?" I ask again, sitting up.

"Umi was…she...there was a fight and…we had to get you out but…"

"Where. Is. Umi?" I demand. Iggy didn't look at me. Words came out of his mouth, his lips moved, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Terra…she was killed. Umi's dead."


	21. Chapter 20

**TThe truth is known, almost. Of course, who are we to know a truth, only for it to be lies for someone else? Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-one:

_Iumi's(p.o.v):_

It was all white noise. The radios, the choppers, the military, they were just white noise to me. This mission, my mission, would be the only thing I could think about. It was time to get Umi back. As soon as I find her, I'm going to make us both escape, then make her remember everything. I don't know how, but we were going to get away from Kiumi's clutches.

I flew down to my target, told the others to wait for my mark, but there'd be no mark. It was time to escape.

I stared at Umi, whose hair was growing long and nicely, like before. She was alone, which I'm grateful for. I slowly stepped out of the bushes and into Umi's range. She immedently sensed me and went into defense mode, but I already put up my white flag.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you." I tell her. She doesn't move. "I'll say this now, I'm going to tell you something, something you might not believe, and even get mad about, but you have to trust me, what I'm about to tell you is the truth.

"My name is Iumi, and we use to be best friends. We were born on our home world of Hiysusi where there are only a small handful of men left because of the war. We were sent to Earth to follow the Trif as she would attempt to save this planet before the species here killed each other off. We had to do this before time ran out and she'd self destruct. Her home world is Endya, next to ours. There were a total of thirty of us, but many were lost.

"Our leader went insane and now only wants the Trif killed and this world gone. Her name is Kiumi. There are several other groups that know about the Trif and want her. Kiumi is one, the Society, Conya, and a group of Endyaians that want to take the Trif home. But I've had enough of it.

"I was forced to erase your memories, but hopefully I didn't destroy them all together and you can remember all this. Remember me. It time we go home Umi, go home and be happy together."

Umi stared but I wasn't surprised. It was a lot to sink in. Finally she looks at me and puts her arms down.

"I…umi…" That sound alone made me want to cry. "Iumi,"

"That's right! It's me!" I exclaimed. She looks down, sadly, then in anger at me.

"You! You did this to me!" She screamed. Suddenly she jumped at me, taking me by surprise. She was on top of me, about to punch me when I cried the fatal words that would destroy all my hopes and dreams.

"Help!" Without warning, the troopers were there, by sky and land. They ganged up on Umi, but she fought back. I heard screaming from somewhere else and Umi looked frightened.

"Iggy!" Umi ran towards the screams and I followed. We entered a camp not far off. There was a boy there, fighting off the many soldiers that were ganging up on him. One of the soldiers came out of the tent, hold a girl who looked like she were sleeping. The boy looked furious at them and charged, only to be held off.

"Terra! Let Terra go!" He screamed. Umi knock down the soldiers and grabbed the girl. Suddenly she took to the sky.

"Iggy, we must go!" The boy kept fighting the soldiers, but as soon as he was in the clear, he took off. I quickly hit the sky as well, following quickly behind. Umi noticed.

"I'll take her on!" The boy said, turning towards me.

"No," She handed him the girl. "I must take care of this." The boy took off. Umi looked angrily at me. "You want to be happy? You call this happiness! You hurt my friends, you were part of those who took them! It's not fair! You want to leave to find happiness when that girl's life is on the line for something she doesn't even understand! Then go find your happiness, but count me out!" I saw the boy returning now, but I didn't care. I was mad.

"How could you say that? You hardly know them! Humans! They deserve to die!"

"I might not know them that well, but they show me kindness and hope, even when I was a lost cause. Humans don't deserve to die. No one should deserve to die!" Umi said.

I stared at her, longing to get her back to her old self, but it was too late. Suddenly a chopper was right behind her, and without warning, shots clear as day pierced her body.

"UMI!" The boy yelled. Umi's body fell towards the ground, but the chopper's claw grabbed her and pulled her in, then disappeared.

I lost. I lost my best friend in the whole world. I lost Umi, forever.


End file.
